VE A CASA ANTES QUE LLUEVA
by AlfredBunnyJones
Summary: Los persoanjes no me pertenecen son de Hidekaz Himaruya, gracias por leer.
1. Chapter 1

VE A CASA ANTES QUE LLUEVA

Esa noche llovía en Londres, Alfred caminaba debajo de la lluvia, al parecer el clima y el ambiente, combinaba con sus emociones y templanza, solo, devastador, agotador, frustrante; sus lentes empañados de la fuerza del agua hacia que no pudiera ver bien su camino, los guardo y sin mas prosiguió su camino, las calles londinenses eran solas y frías, así como su alma, encontrar a su novio con otro lo había hecho morir.

Miró a distancia y notó un parque solitario, la mayoría de los ingleses se habían ido a casa a refugiarse del diluvio, para Alfred era mejor, así no recordaría la cara de Arthur cada vez que viera la cara de un británico, llegó a su destino y se sentó en medio del lugar sin importarle ensuciarse, ya no aguantaba mas, su alma pedía descanso, su cuerpo pedía calor, su cabeza dormir y sus ojos llorar. Por esa vez le hizo caso a sus ojos y se soltó en un llanto amargo lleno de dolor que antes había sido amor, que había terminado cuando vio a su novio en brazos de otro, el rubio no podía dejar de llorar, no podía, se sentía indefenso, no tenia si quiera el valor de enfrentar su ahora realidad. Los truenos y rayos ocultaban los gritos de decepción que sentía, cada lagrima que derramaba se unían a las gotas de lluvia que caían del cielo, tan oportuno en ese momento era el único testigo de la muerte de Alfred F. Jones que amó intensamente a Arthur Kirkland.

No le importaba lo que le pasara en ese instante, deseaba que le cayera un rayo para así poder evitar la pena que seguía.

* * *

Arthur miraba la hora, ya era mas de media noche y Alfred no llegaba, su preocupación aumentó ya que llovía demasiado, salió al jardín esperando señales de su novio, al caminar por los pasillos vio una cajita roja tirada en el pasto, se bajó a tomarla en sus manos y la abrió, esa cajita contenía un hermoso anillo de compromiso, tenia la bandera británica y americana unidas, eso significaba una cosa, sin duda alguna Alfred estuvo ahí y que lo había visto con Francis y por eso se fue.

* * *

Nunca se percató de la hora hasta que la lluvia paró, jamás había adorado tanto al clima, se levantó y caminó hasta su hotel, ya que Arthur no le permitió quedarse en su casa inventando escusas que ahora cobraban sentido, al parecer el cielo y el ambiente le habían hecho madurar un poco, esa madurez que Arthur le exigía. Suspiro pesadamente y llegó a su hotel.

* * *

Salió de casa apresuradamente rumbo al hotel donde se hospedaba el americano, no estaba muy lejos de su residencia, tomo su paraguas y fue a verlo, sabia que si le inventaba algo Alfred le creería y seria el Mr. Jones, aunque la idea no le agradaba quería mucho a Alfred y estar con el significaba poder.

Al llegar subió a su habitación y tocó, no le contestaron, Alfred no estaba y sabía el rubio ingles que tampoco pudo haber regresado a U.S.A por que los vuelos estaban cancelados por la tormenta. Iba a esperarlo ahí, se acomodó en el pasillo sentándose, de pronto escucho que alguien subía por las escaleras, se paró firme y miró a quien subía, sabia que era el americano, al verle le notó diferente, parecía un ente humano, con un físico bello pero una terrible cara, aspecto sucio, al mirarlo así, la voz de Arthur tembló.

-Al..fred..-el ojiazul le miro, esos ojos que Arthur jamás podrá olvidar -¿Dónde estabas?- el estado unidense siguió su paso hasta entrara a su habitación, no sabia que decir, se sentia mal, no tenia el valor de enfrentarse a el.

-Arthur..Es mejor que te vayas...no se que haces aquí, ve a casa antes que llueva…-el británico funcio el ceño y entró detras de él.

-¿como que qué?, soy tu novio y por lo visto…próximamente tu esposo, adema s te amo y dime…¿Dónde estabas?- Alfred lo miró y suspiro para evitar llorar, "se maduro" se decía.

-me amas…jajajaja- rio atípicamente, su risa ironica asustó a Arthur.- ayer iba a pedirte que te comprometieras conmigo por que pensé que me amabas-

-¿Por qué dices eso?- el ingles le miro desafiante.

-te encontré besándote con Francis en la sala de tu casa y me hablas de ¿amor hacia mi?, ya no soy el Alfred inmaduro que te amaba, ahora soy el Alfred maduro que tanto querías- esa mirada tan seria del rubio encantador era fríamente lastimosa.

-p..puedo explicártelo…-

-shh! ya entendí, no hay nada que explicar, ahora regresa a tu casa que mañana regresare a la mia-

-¡quiero que te cases conmigo!- grito desesperado el británico, creyendo que con eso sederia.

-nos vemos luego..Arthur…- lo sacó de su habitación y cerró, se escuchaba gritar al inglés pero no atendió a ninguna de sus llamadas, se alistó para regresar a su hermoso hogar.

Arthur se cansó de gritar y corrió a su casa a llorar. Había perdido a Alfred y sentía que para siempre, esa actitud era extraña en el americano, si quería a Alfred pero amaba mas su amigo el francés.

* * *

Al dia siguiente el clima calmo, aun estaba nublado pero se podía ver las belleza de aquel lugar, Alfred salió con sus maletas y miró con detalle la belleza britanica que anoche no pudo ver, esa belleza que alguna vez lo enloqueció, por algo amó a Arthur.

Arribo al aeropuerto, su vuelo salía pronto, respiró profundo y trato de sonreír, lo hizo pero no con el mismo efecto de siempre, miró al cielo y agradeció el haberlo acompañado en su tristeza, subió al avión ya tranquilo por que estaría en casa.


	2. Chapter 2

Habían pasado ya mas de 7 meses sin verlo, las llamadas de Arthur al llegar a 78 se detuvieron, todos los días después de aquel día lluvioso de Londres habían sido peor que la vez que se independizo, sentía que caminaba al aire, apenas había tomado gusto a la comida de nuevo, se la pasaba pensando en él, en lo que ahora vendría y en lo que jamás será. Alfred ya había superado el llorar, pero aun tenia ese amor en el fondo su ser, así que aun no superaba el extrañarlo.Ahora mas que nunca no quería ver la cara de Arthur, no deseaba escucharlo ni siquiera saber de el. La posibilidad de que eso pasara era lo que lo tenía preocupado y lo sumergía en el recuerdo.

Hacia tres días que llego una invitación a una reunión que se llevaría acabo en Rusia, celebrando el cumpleaños de Iván. No quería faltar, pero sabía que su ex novio estaría ahí, y debía tomar su decisión, ir o no ir.

-él estará ahí…-se decía al espejo –pero no vamos a ir por él….o si?...NO!, le demostraremos que estamos bien...y..-se toca el abdomen- al parecer mas delgado jejeje –miro sus ojos atraves del cristal donde se reflejaba sonriéndose- you're the hero!

Alegremente empezó a guardar sus cosas en la maleta, se compro ropa nueva y el obsequio de Iván una botella de vodka bien añeja. Se dirigió al aeropuerto compró su boleto hacia Moscú Rusia.

Al llegar al país ruso procuró hospedarse en un hotel, no quería ir a alojarse en la casa de su amigo Ruso.

Iván preocupado por su que Alfred no había llegado a su casa le marco a su teléfono móvil, no contestaba el rubio.

-le habrá pasado algo a america-kun da?...hay no..-

El ruso se puso muy triste al pensar que Alfred no vendría a casa, miro a todos sus amigos del mundo, sin ver al rubio ojiazul escandaloso, se encogió de hombros y termino los últimos detalles de su fiesta.

La tarde ya estaba en aquel país y Alfred salía del baño, se vestía muy atractivo, tarareaba una canción, se abotona la camisa que combinaba con sus ojos, azul fuerte. Se termino de vestir, se puso un saco, tomo su abrigo y salió a las calles bizantinas. Arribo en un taxi y mientras le llevaban admiraba la belleza de aquel país, logro notar que caían copos de nieve tenue, se acomoda los lentes para ver mejor, parecía el cielo nublado, por alguna razón sentía sincronía con el ambiente, por un leve instante deseo vivir ahí, pero su hogar sin duda era el mejor.

Llego a la casa de su amigo albino, todos en la sala enseguida le saludaron, hacia tiempo que Alfred los había visto, el cumpleañero enseguida se acerco a verlo.

-America-Kun!-

-happy brithday Rusia-san!- le extendió el presente

-Bolshoye spasibo!-agradeció y sonrió el ruso demanera extraña y terrorífica, estaba feliz ya que solo el americano le había llevado un presente.

-you´re welcome- el americano se alejo y se quito el abrigo dejándolo con un sirviente y se dirigió a las bebidas.

El ruso salió a su jardín, nadie le hacia caso y en vez de eso huían.

El neoyorquinose puso a platicar con Gilbert que le decía lo delgado y apuesto que se veía; su hermano Matthew también se acerco a saludarlo y a preguntarle donde se estaba quedando y porque no se había hospedado en la casa del ruso. Alfred bajo la mirada y se limito a decir:

-solo han pasado siete meses…-

El rubio canadiense enseguida entendió la razón, ya que Francis le había dejado, pero en cambio de su hermano el se repuso muy rápido gracias a su amigo el australiano.

Platico con Kiku y con Ludwing, Antonio le abrazo muy feliz de verlo, todo iba bien, todos alegaban lo bien que lucia el americano, su confianza recobraba hasta que fue opacada por el ingles y su pareja.

-Alfred!- dijo sorprendido Arthur al ver después de tantos meses al rubio, se veía guapo, radiante, esa belleza le impacto.

El estadounidense lo volteo a ver, ese mismo sentimiento que no murió seguía ahí, otra vez miraba aquellos ojos esmeralda que le habían estado trastornando, esos bellos labios que deseaba besar, el perfil que siempre acariciaba antes de dormir y esa rubia melena en donde tantas veces enredo sus dedos.

Todo parecía volver, de inmediato se disculpo con sus amigos y corrió al jardín, antes que ele británico se acercara más

-espera!- grito el ingles-

-no!..¡Déjalo!-le tomo Francis del brazo a su pareja.

-p..Pero-

-tiene que superarlo…..y es mejor que no te acerques a el-dijo serio el galo

Arthur solo se limito a mirarlo correr.

El americano corrió hacia el jardín lleno de lagrimas, aun ese amor le brotaba, era tanta su inmadurez que en 7 meses no había superado, lloraba intensamente, tarto de calmarse, todo había fracasado, sabia que no debió asistir a la fiesta de Rusia, se sentía patético, se quito los lentes y empezó a limpiarlos, de pronto una voz lo tomo de sorpresa asustándolo y dejando caer sus anteojos.

-no arruines mi clima…america-kun-

-lo. Lo siento- contesto en voz baja ya que reconoció la voz del albino.

-ohm se te cayo..-bajo a levantar los espejuelos y se los puso mientras le acariciaba las mejillas rojas a América.- por que estas así?... Rusia no te gusta?-el ojiazul se limpio los ojos y la cara, dejando de llorar completamente.

-ahaja. No es eso, Rusia es fascinante. Es solo…-se quedo mudo por un momento-

-no me digas….jeje, tus ojos lo dicen todo da..-

El americano se asombro, sabia que Rusia era un país sabio, pero no tanto. -uhm…-se encogió de hombros y lo miro de reojo.

-no llores mas , me gusta la sonrisa de tu juventud y tu bella nación- el ruso le miro

-okey..Rusia-san…-el albino le miro y se acerco mas para darle un abrazo fuerte, ya que Alfred fue el único q le llevo un detalle y era el único país que le trataba normal y eso hacia feliz al mayor.

El americano se quedo un rato mirando el clima y la luna de aquel momento, sintió que ya era hora de marcharse, suspiro y entro de nuevo a la casa del ruso.

Todos a dentro reían de las tonterías de Arthur al estar ebrio, tanto que el galo tuvo que llevárselo a dormir, Alfred entro y busco a Iván con la mirada y sonrió.

-Rusia –san…es hora de que me vaya-

-aah?..Por que tan rápido?, ..Uhm..ya veo…ven te acompaño a la puerta- contesto el mayor y se dispuso a ir a la puerta, Alfred tomo su abrigo y camino a su lado, salieron a la entrada, el rubio miro al ojivioleta y este sonrió acercándose mas al menor.

-no vuelvas a llorar Alfred…nunca mas..-al escuchar eso se sonrojo asintiendo, bajo la mirada e Iván le tomo el mentón sus ojos se perdieron en aquellos azules, se acerco lentamente a los labios rosas de Alfred, estaba apunto de unirlos cuando una voz arrogante les interrumpió.

-…hey jones! Tschüss- dijo el pruso mirando serio al ruso

-yes…bye..uhm..- el americano agito su mano y paro un taxi.

-vuelve pronto america-kun-

Alfred se subió al vehículo, algo extrañado, confundido, negó con su cabeza al recordar que el albino iba a besarlo, suspiro y se dirigió a su hotel.

-que crees que haces Iván…, kesesese, no te dejare fácil el camino, el gringo es una moneda de oro, nadie lo a tocado según Arthur…y eso no lo voy a desaprovechar- Gilbert miro al cielo y noto lo nublado que estaba.

-te atreves a acercarte y te mato-dijo con una voz gruesa y con un aura maligna el ruso.

-eso lo veremos…- dijo en voz baja- entremos antes que empiece a llover…-

El ruso miro a los ojos de Gilbert y le tomo la solapa-es enserio…no te le acerques a Alfred- el ojicarmesi asintió algo asustado, luego le soltó y entro a su casa a tomar lo que quedaba de su vino.


	3. Chapter 3

**VE A CASA ANTES QUE LLUEVA CAP 3**

"_**Dorogoy**__: america-kun_

_**Priviet!**__ Alfred, Rusia san ha estado hablando a América, pero no contestas!, entonces el gran Rusia decidió enviarte email, peor no se tu correo!, así que opte por enviarte cartas, esta es la numero 21?!; Alfred por que no me contestas?, Rusia esta preocupado por ti da!, cuando vienes a Rusia?; yo estaría encantado por ir a verte, pero ahora no puedo, deseo verte otra ves! _

_**Däsvidaniya**_

_PD: los girasoles son te mi jardín, yo mismo arme el ramo nyet!_

_**Ivan Braginski**_

_*Rusia*"_

-ahh! Es la numero 21!-gritaba en al americano mientras leía una carta, su amigo Rusia le había estado enviado cartas desde hacia un tiempo, pero esa era peculiar, venia acompañado de un hermoso ramo de girasoles.

-los girasoles son hermosos…uhm..Ivan is crazy!- puso el ramo dentro un florero y las acento en la sala.

"_deseo verte otra vez", _esas palabras daban vuelta en la cabeza del rubio, ¿Por qué el ruso era mas atosigador ahora?.

El día estaba muy soleado y Alfred comía una hamburguesa. Veía los girasoles mientras comía, sonreía al verlas, eran grandes y bonitas, nadie le había dado antes un detalle así, ni Arthur cuando era su novio lo había hecho. Abrió los ojos al recordar que pensó en Arthur y echo una carcajada, ya no se entristeció, ni lloro al recordarle.

Los días pasaron y los bellos girasoles se empezaban a marchitar, las miro esa mañana y sintió algo raro en su pecho, pensaba que el ruso así estaba, que se marchitaba lentamente, el ojiazul entristeció y tuvo una loca idea, iría a visitarlo, aunque sea un día para agradecerle las molestias de enviarle tantas cartas y el hermoso ramo.

-yes…un héroe siempre es agradecido con sus fans..Hahaha-sin pensarlo dos veces, empezó a idear su viaje. Tendría que hacer una escala por Alemania ya que tenía unos asuntos y papeles que firmar, además de que Gilbert le invito a tomar unos tragos.

Una maña se despertó, desayuno hot cakes, acomodo su maleta, miro las cartas de Rusia tiradas en su escritorio y las guardo en su depósito, sonreía mientras cerraba la puerta, jamás nadie le había enviado tantas cartas, se sentía bien animado. Tomo un baño y mientras se secaba el cabello recordó un fragmento de una de las cartas que había leído.

"…_.la sonrisa de america-kun es hermosa, hace reír a Rusia, hace que tanga menos frio y sentir menos solo…_"

Alfred sonrió al espejo y se dio cuenta que ya no estaba triste, sentía que ya había superado el desamor de Arthur; suspiro y se puso ropa, tomo suscosas y partió al aeropuerto rumbo a Alemania.

Gilbert arreglaba el bar de su casa. Su amigo el americano llegaría a su casa, estaba ansioso, ya quería presumirle a Ivan que Alfred estaba con el, lo que el pruso quería era molestarlo, además quería subir su popularidad a cuestas de la joven potencia.

Después de dejar todo liso decidió llamar a Rusia para molestarlo un poco, la "guerra" que empezaba por la conquista de Alfred empezaba y Gilbert había tomado la delantera, según eso pensaba.

-hallo! …a quien no crees que vendrá a mi casa hoy..kesesese…-

-ahh?..Prusia?ohh que horrenda voz da!..ah?..quien?..Dime!- contesto gritando el albino-

-Alfred f. jones-

-América –kun!- el ruso sintió ganas de matar al alemán, pero se quedo callado, Alfred había decidido ir a Alemania, y el que le envió cartas había sido rechazado.

-al gran Rusia no le importa….Däsvidaniya–colgó rápidamente.

-Ah?..Pero..pero..- dejo el teléfono el ojicarmesi – si le importa, a leguas se te nota que te mueres por el rubio americano….desde que tengo memoria..siempre…jajajajaja!.

Alfred toco la puerta y el albino alemán corrió a abrirle.

-jones!..- lo abrazo para fomentar la "confianza"

-hi gil..-correspondió al abrazo.

-me alegra tenerte aquí, aunque con mi presencia basta keseseeses….-

-yes! Eso see…- dejo sus maletas a un lado y recorrió la casa de Gilbert , era la versión pequeña de la ludwing

-aquí esta jones, léelo y fírmalo, cuando termines vienes, estaré en el bar-

Alfred asintió y empezó a leer, le agradaba el tratado d el libre comercio, el de turismo y su amistad, a pesar de ser inmaduro, sabía leer bien y entendía de maravilla.

-ahh misión complete…- fue donde estaba el alemán y le extendió los papeles.

-espero que sepas beber..No como el inglés-

Alfred frunció el ceño, le molestaba que mencionaran a Arthur.

-acaso crees que soy idiota?..-tomo el vaso y bebió un poco.

.no jones, tu eres llamativo, atractivo tal vez…-le guiño el ojo, algo que incomodo al rubio.

El albino cambio de tema, empezó a hablar de súper héroes y villanos, bebieron un par de horas, tanto Alfred como Gilbert mantenían la razón, peor gil quería actuar y de una vez ganara la conquista.

El pruso se paro y se sentó a lado de Alfred.- tus ojos son azules..Tan profundos como el cielo y tu cabello tan brilloso como el sol-

-jajaja ya estas ebrio…-

-no lo suficiente como para decirte en mis cinco sentidos que me gustas…-

-jajaja demasiado diría yo….

-que no!- le tomo el mentón y se acerco a el para darle un beso en los labios pero fue esquivado por el menor que se había enojado por tal gesto.

-what the hell!...que te pasa, yo…., yo no soy un juguete, tu tienes a ludwing..y quieres propasarte conmigo..-

-espera jones…si me gustas, eres muy guapo-

-iré a descansar …voy a buscar un hotel- se dirigió a la puerta y lo detuvo el pruso

- oie no, al menos quédate a dormir…no te hare nada , lo juro..-

-mh..uhm..- el rubio se sonrojo y asintió- si.., solo será un arto ya que debo tomar mi vuelo Rusia-

-ah?..porque?..-

-debo agradecerle a Iván las flores que me envió…-

-ja..Ahí es..-le indico con sus dedo que habitación debía usar-

-thanks…good night-

-guten nacth-

Cuando vio que el Americano se alejo, gruño-kesesesese…ese maldito ruso, que se cree, pff no me daré por vencido…, usare mi as bajo la manga….llamare al estúpido británico, el si que podrá ayudarme-

Alfred se fue ala habitación y tardo en conciliar el sueño, pensaba en si de verdad era atractivo y guapo, sonrió e inconscientemente se toco la mejilla donde Rusia lo había besado.

-que..mierd…aahh esos girasoles tenían algo..-Sin más durmió un par de horas.

Eran las 3am hora de Alemania cuando se levanto y escucho a Gilbert hablando por teléfono, escucho atento a la conversación.

-..si, ya te lo dije, Iván trata de quedarse con el americano, si lo esta conquistando..Pff le envió flores….si es cursi y patético, no se si Alfred le corresponde pero..Es un peligro..intente que se fijar en mi pero me rechaza completamente por que tengo a lud…a lo mejor a ti si te haga caso de nuevo,….o acaso quieres que Ivan se que de con el, piénsalo vale, nos vemos..Arthur…-

El americano se mordió el labio, el hecho de que gil le haya dicho que era atractivo fue por que quería quedarse con el de alguna manera solo para molestar al ruso, se sintió mal, tomo sus cosas y camino hacia la salida.

-Gilbert me voy, mi vuelo ya sale…-

-ahh Alfred estas despierto…., espera yo te llevo..-

-Don't worry…se llegar, no soy tan tonto,…see you..-abrio la puerta y salió.

-jones espera!...crees que te dejare solo…con este clima…-se acerco a ala puerta.

Alfred levanto la mirada y vio el cielo estrellado, noto el frio, el aire le dejaba en suspenso como si ocultara algo, el rubio ocultaba su furia, se portaba frio ante el alemán, así como el ambiente.

-no hay problema, podre ser ingenuo a veces, pero siempre hago lo que debo hacer, gracias por las atenciones…-camino al asfalto y paro un taxi, se subió y se marcho en el camino lloro de coraje, ya que parecía que todos le trataban como tonto.

Gilbert no supo ni que decir, solo miro como se alejo el taxi.

-si que sabe lo que quiere…- de pronto cayo una gota de agua en el rostro del albino.

-así...que era eso…el cielo, ocultaba la lluvia-


	4. Chapter 4

VE A CASA ANTES QUE LLUEVA cap4

El ruso soñaba con la primera vez que vio al americano

*flash back*

-da?...es un girasol-contesto el ruso al pequeño rubio

-nee...me dash uno-

-nyet! son mías!-

-anda...en...en Eurpopa no hay muchos y aquí hay miles...jiji, ademash están bonitas...uno?-junto sus manitas para pedir

-Rusia quiere algo a cambio...-

-ahhm...etto...-pensó y grito de pronto -ya se!...jiji-se quito su moño rojo del cuello- toma...-el pequeñito sonrió

-Spasbo...ten america-kun- le obsequio un girasol

-thank you...-el americano se acerco y beso la mejilla derecha del albino-see you...-

-NOS VEMOS...america-kun- el ruso toco su mejilla y vio al menor irse feliz con su gran girasol, miro en su mano el moño y la pego a su pecho.

-Alf ..re..d..-

su sueño fue interrumpido por el ruido en la casa, la voz del estonio era muy alegre.

-america san!...al señor Rusia le fascinara saber que esta en casa- decía ESTONIA

-jujujuju...si, supongo que si!, soy el mejor...-

-instálate aquí, ahora mismo despertaré al señor Rusia-

-oh..Esta bien...hahaha...-

El país báltico corrió a ver a Iván, Alfred admiraba la casa, era muy grande y algo vieja, pero había algo en ella que la hacia lucir hermosa, acogedora y tranquila, se podía ver a lo lejos la basílica de San Basilio.

El jardín se percibía, lleno de girasoles, sonrió, esas flores eran sus favoritas aunque nadie lo supiese, de pronto algo le llamo la tensión en uno de los adornos de la casa, al observar bien el objeto abrió los ojos.

-eso...es..-

-el listón rojo de América-kun-le contestó esa voz suave-..Lo he guardado desde ese día...da!..-sonrió

Alfred sonrió y miro al ruso

-ya veo...hahaha-

- a mi, me alegra tenerte en casa, ...mira..Notas ese cielo brilloso...-el ruso sonrió y junto sus manos mirando al rubio

-aahh..sii...por cierto, gracias por los girasoles...-

-ohh que bueno que te gustaron, se que son tus favoritas...-

-además de los girasoles...quería hablar contigo sobre...las cartas...-

El ruso cambio de semblante a uno serio y le hizo un ademan con la mano.

-de eso ...quieres hablar, perfecto, pero no ahora, déjame contemplar este cielo despejado, es extraño verlo aquí, así...vienes al jardín?-

-yes...-Alfred asintió, ver al ruso así, de esa manera peculiar, le hacia sentir cosas extrañas.

Salieron al jardín, el americano al estar ahí corrió como si fuera un niño y se dejo caer en el césped junto a los girasoles.

-hahahahahaha...aaah...-cerro los ojos y recordaba esas palabras que escribió el albino, quería saber si eran verdad, que por lo menos no le engañaba.

-jeje...-Iván sonrió feliz mirando al americano, luego elevo sus ojos al cielo, deseaba que Alfred estuviera a su lado siempre, ya que solo eso le ponía bien- Alfred...-tomo un pequeño girasol en sus manos

El rubio se sentó y le miro, algo le dijo que el ruso diría algo importante

-te diré la verdad..., esas cartas no dicen nada, solo son fragmentos de la realidad-

-ah?..y...y cual es la realidad-

-ya tebia lubyu-le extendió el girasol sin mirar, el ojiazul la tomo, el ruso bajo la mirada, sabia que era un viejo, que a lo mejor Alfred ni siquiera le tenia cariño, pero el americano quería verdad y el le dijo.

-what?...-el tonto americano no sabia ruso.

-lo dije america-kun, no es mi culpa que no sepas ruso!-

-aah.., creo que debiste ser mas directo..Así como Gilbert...-

Iván abrió los ojos y un aura negra salió de el

-que hizo Gilbert...kolkolkolkolkol-

-aah...na..Nada! hahahaha...-

-habla america!-le miraba furioso

-waaaa...dijo que..le gustaba-se sonrojo

-y?...kolkoklkoklkoklkoklkoklkoklkol-

-kyaaa...e intento besarm...e-

-ah! eso hizo ese maldito!-hizo rabietas, Alfred se asusto, peor luego frunció el ceño y le toco el hombro

-basta!..Además...a ti que te importa..-

-a Rusia le importa!-

-por que?...-

-mh...ya lo dije América- se acerco rápido al americano tomándole el mentón

-n..no en..Tendí...-se sonrojo por la cercanía

-te amo...- al decir lo ultimo unió sus fríos labios con los del joven que tenia sus labios cálidos, para Iván era la gloría, pero el menor intento zafarse. Al sentir como esos labios fríos se ponían tibios correspondió inconscientemente, el mayor intento profundizar metiendo su lengua a lo cual el rubio grito y se alejo.

-..Lo siento...América...Rusia san quería ese beso-Alfred solo le miro sonrojado- enserio América, no...No te enojes con Rusia!...no te vayas...quédate...-

Alfred solo le miraba, en el despertaron tantas cosas que no sabe que hacer ni que decir, respiro profundo, el te amo le hacia divagar, se levanto del suelo y miro al albino

-okey..me quedare..., ahora quiero descansar-

-da!..Te acompaño a tu habitación-

-thanks...-

Le llevo a la habitación, creyó que le daría algún cuarto de visitas, pero no, le dio su propia habitación, Alfred se sintió muy alagado, el ruso le dejo solo y se acostó en esa gran cama, toda olía a Rusia, sonrió y toco sus labios.

-un kiss...-suspiro, imagino y pensó mucho hasta que se quedo dormido, si se sentía atraído por Iván

Iván a su vez estaba muy asustado, temeroso de que Alfred le odiara, eso le ponía triste, solo pensar que Gilbert intento besar a América hacia que ardiera de ira, pero recordó el beso que le dio a Alfred y se tranquilizo.

Al día siguiente Iván llevo Alfred a conocer la catedral de san Basilio, según el americano parecía un gran pastel, al señor Rusia le alegro que Alfred no se resintiera y fuer el mismo alegre de siempre. Al regresar a casa el americano fue a la habitación del ruso donde se había quedado a dormir, empezó a acomodar sus ropas y cosas, Iván le miraba desde la puerta, se cruzo de brazos, el momento que menos quería llegaba y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

-..Uhm...saca tus abrigos...mañana nevara-

-por que lo dices?, si el sol estaba radiante!-

-por que te vas...-se dio la vuelta y fue a la sala a beber vodka, el americano se iría y eso ponía triste y frio al ruso.

Alfred no creyó a lo que le dijo su amigo y asecho en la ventana, noto el cielo con neblina y la temperatura bajo.

-..Es verdad...ya veo, en casa seguro lloverá...-


	5. Chapter 5

VE A CASA ANTES QUE LLUEVA cap5 final.

Después de que Arthur recibiera la llamada de Gilbert tomo sus cosas y partió a los estados unidos para esperar al americano y hacerlo de su propiedad de nueva cuenta, el que estuviera cediendo al ruso no era bueno, para nadie, dos potencias juntas y fuertes era un locura, viajo hacia aquel país, llego a casa del rubio ojiazul que aun no llegaba de Rusia. Entro a su casa sin permiso alguno, le daba igual, el era el gran imperio británico.

Cuando Alfred subió a su avión, el ruso se subió a su yet rumbo Alemania, el al pisar suelo alemán como un demonio fue a casa del pruso, justamente cuando pretendía romper la puerta de la casa de Gilbert una llamada de una persona que odiaba llego.

-que quieres Arthur..-

-que te alejes de Alfred...-

-jamás...el vino a mi, no es mi culpa que lo hayas dejado...da..-

-si te acercas más, acabare contigo...-

-..No me asustas...no sabes aun quien es Iván...-colgó mientras el inglés hablaba algo que le molesto; rompió la puerta y el pruso grito al ver que se trataba de Rusia

-waaa...aaahhhh no le hice nada lo juro!-

-mientes intentaste besarlo-

-noo...bueno un besito...kyaaaa...waaaaaa...-Iván le dio un paliza de la cual jamás se olvidaría el alemán, salió de la casa del pruso.

-ahora sigues tú Inglaterra...-

Alfred llego casa, entro sin mas y tiros sus cosas en la sala, escucho una voz que provenía de su oficina.

-welcome Alfred...-

-Arthur?...-

-si soy yo, vine a hablar contigo...-tiraba las cartas de Iván que se había encontrado en el deposito

-de que?...que haces en mi casa?-

-esta?..Jajaja también fue mi casa- se acercaba a Alfred

-que quieres-

-que regreses conmigo...-

-no!...-

-ya no estoy con Francis, me di cuenta que te amo a ti-

-no mientas...-

-no miento, no soy como Rusia...-

-a que viene eso- suponía no entender, pero bien que sabía a lo que se refería las ingles

-iban no te quiere...solo quiere molestarme-

-largo Arthur!-

-por que?..si yo te amo Alfred...-

-yo,...yo ya no-

-ja! y piensas que ese miserable si te quiere..., ese idiota, apuesto a que si te tiraras de un avión ese no movería un dedo-

Alfred se mordió el dedo, su ingenuidad hacia que saliera a luz lo que sentía por Iván

- vete...-

-..Me iré esta vez, pero te lo advertí, luego no quiero verte chillando como bebe-

- largo ahora!...-el americano no dijo mas y espero a que Arthur se fuera, de pronto el cielo obscureció, Alfred caía en un colapso de sentimientos.

.el británico salió y miro el cielo nublado

-ahora lo que faltaba una lluvia, estúpido clima de estados unidos!-tomo un taxi que lo llevo al aeropuerto, había perdido su tiempo en América por el emancipado.- estúpido Alfred, no debiste fijarte en el...-

El americano encasa estaba rompiendo cuanta cosa se le topaba en el camino, le molestaba que Arthur fuera a si de cruel con el, que lo tratara como idiota, como ingenuo; el agua cayo del cielo, llovía a truenos, no se podía salir era demasiado fuerte.

-esta vez no me equivocare... Ya lo veras Arthur-

Pasaron los días e Iván no pudo ir a darle su merecido a Arthur, había tenido que regresar por problemas en su estado.

Una tarde suspiraba en el baño pensando en el americano, cada día le era mas difícil no pensar en el, Lituania le interrumpió el baño por que Alfred le llamaba, no le importo salir desnudo frente a toris y contesto el teléfono.

-america-kun!...me alegra escucharte!...aahh-

-aahm..sii..Necesito que vengas a america,hay algo que quiero decirte en persona...-

-estaré ahí...-

-perfect!...-

El ruso termino de bañarse y ordeno al lituano que empacara sus ropas, Alfred le había llamado para verlo y le valía todo, iría con el, llamo al aeropuerto ya que sus mandatarios no le prestaron el yet, compro sus boletos y se fue de su casa.

En el avión el ruso cada vez que preguntaba a las sobrecargo si ya estaba en estados unidos y le decían que no manaba un aura negra de enojo, asustando a todos. Cuando aterrizaron sonrió feliz y corrió a casa del americano.

Llego muy aprisa a su casa

-amerca kun!...llegue. Rusia llego...jeje daa-grito en la entrada de la casa

Alfred salió y sonrió

-no te esperaba tan pronto...pero que bueno que llegaste...pasa-

Le ayudo con algunas maletas y entraron a la casa.

-vine por que querías hablar conmigo...dime...-

-aah...eso, no aquí, no ahora...-

-jeje...- el ruso sonrió y Alfred le tomo la mano llevándolo al patio trasero donde había un avión

-por que me traes aquí...-le pregunto el ruso al joven

-daremos un paseo en avión ahí te diré...-

Rusia no dijo más y subió al avión que era piloteado por un soldado de las fuerzas aéreas, ya iban volando muy alto, por horas no hablaron, solo se intercambiaron miradas hasta que Alfred vio que estaban por las costas de Hawái, sonrió y se levanto acercándose a Iván.

-dilo una vez más...-

-Alfred te amo...-contesto el ruso sabia que era lo que el americano quería escuchar

El rubio se mordió el labio y abrió la puerta del avión

-que vas hacer América kun!-

-diré la verdad...-

-y por eso tenias que abrir la puerta?!...nye!- el viento volaba sus cabellos y apenas podían mantenerse en pie, Rusia tomo la mano de Alfred-dilo...!- grito.

El americano sonrió y soltó la mano del ruso

-no...no quiero que me engañen otra vez...-

-Alfred! Rusia no te miente cuando te digo que te amo...-

-las acciones dicen mas y ayudan al mundo, las palabras no...-

Alfred se puso a espaldas de la puerta sujetándose fuerte del margen de esta.

El ruso se acerco a el y le acaricio la mejilla

-como vas a entender que te he amado siempre...Rusia ama a América mas que nada, mas de lo que te puedas imaginar-noto que Alfred tenia pensado en saltar, pero no tenia paracaídas, eso le alarmo, América estaba loco y no dudaría en lanzarse.-Alfred no...- se quedo atónito viendo como el americano se dejaba caer de espaldas, sus labios temblaron de miedo, perder Alfred no estaba en los planes de Rusia.

-ya tebia lubyu...-fue lo único que se escuchó de la voz del rubio mientras caía y cerraba los ojos sonriendo.

-nyet!..-sin siquiera pensarlo, le gritaba desde el aire

-América kun! estas loco!..Y si te vas me voy contigo...-intentaba alcanzarlo, el aire hizo que Alfred perdiera sus anteojos el solo miraba al ruso, la tarde era carmesí hacia un gran contraste con los ojos azules haciéndolos brillar.- no dejare que te vayas...Rusia san no podría vivir sin ti...-

El albino noto que el agua se acercaba, sabia que la caída era inevitable, peor estaría cerca del loco americano, ya que de el estaba enamorado. Con algo de dificultad se quito la bufanda y la tomo con un mano, intento acercarse mas a Alfred hasta poder estar a su lado.-intentas matarme!...-

-hahahha noo...-sonrió el americano-

-america-kun baka!- el ruso alcanzo al rubio, lo abrazo y lo beso, Alfred enredo sus brazos en el cuello del mayor correspondiéndole el beso, Iván ato de la cintura a Alfred con su bufanda a la suya.

-no te iras...te unirás conmigo...-

-yes sir!hahaha-

El ruso cerro fuerte los ojos y cayeron al agua, abrazo fuerte al americano que fue quien recibió el golpe de la caída, Iván sintió lo tibio del agua, sentía como se ahogaba y nado a la superficie, saco la cabeza respirando.

-América?..-

Sus ojos cristalizaron al no escuchar la voz chillona del rubio, jalo con fuerza la bufanda ya que sentía lo pesado del cuerpo de Alfred.

Logro sacarlo a la superficie a flote, sosteniéndolo fuerte de la cintura, sus ojos estaba cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos.

-América!-

Grito sin obtener respuesta alguna del estadounidense

-no me hagas esto...-el ruso lo sacudió fuerte- América! Pozhalusta!...no..no dejes a Rusia solo- se mordió el labio y lo abrazo fuerte.-nyet...-

A lo lejos noto un barco que se acercaba muy rápido, era de procedencia canadiense, se acerco a ellos y se asomo Matthew.

-están bien?...-

-América ...América no responde...-

-sube a mi nii san-

Subió al americano primero y luego subió el al barco

-vamos nii...despierta..laberintoso...-

El ruso estaba siendo atacando por un dolor intenso, su americano no despertaba

-por que lo hiciste Alfred! bakaaa!...-un aura negativa se apoderaba del ruso. cayo de rodillas alado del rubio y empezó a llorar, le acaricio los labios a Alfred y el cielo empezó a nublarse-te amo América kun...idiota!-pego con fuerza al pecho del americano, lleno de tristeza, al recibir el rubio ese golpe empezó a toser.

-Alfred!...-

-ni san!...-

El rubio americano se acostó de lado y abrió los ojos

-ahh?...-

-América kun no vuelvas a hacer eso..., casi matas a Rusia..., no me gusto para nada que te hagas al muerto!..-

-i sorry...Rusia san..-el ruso lo abrazo fuerte, estaba feliz, América estaba con el.

-dilo otra vez...-

-te amo Iván...-

Iván contemplo los ojos del americano y sonrió, le tomo de la cintura y lo beso, al despegarse Alfred miro el cielo que estaba nublándose cada vez mas

-vamos a casa antes que llueva...tu y yo..-

-ohh yes and yes sir!..but..Estamos en América...-

-..y?..-el americano se acurruco en los brazos del ruso, esta vez no se había equivocado, sonrió ya quería ver la cara de todos cuando lo vieran con el ruso.


End file.
